Risas y Lágrimas
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: Basada e inspirada por la cancion de Miku Hatsune y el PV de Senka "Pierrot". Un joven, cuyo rostro e emociones no mostradas, una joven perocupada e triste por el pierrot que solo quiere verla feliz y un tipo siniestro que quiere acabar con la vida del joven mentiroso: tras esconder todo el dolor que él habia sufrido. Mi 1er song fic! Enjoy!


Aprovechando ya que soy alguien nuevo en esta seccion, probablemente este es mi primer fic de los Pinguinos de Magadascar/The penguins of Madagascar, pero a la vez es un song fic, acompañando de una melodia que ha apuntado desde hace siglos (?) en fin, espero chicos que les gusten, ya que no soy buena con eso del romance y del trauma (aunque es un Skilene sime lo preguntan, hahahah

en fin, disfruten!

***No soy dueña de The Penguins of Madagascar, quien sabe que ni Tom McGrath (la voz original de Skipper y a la vez creador de Madagascar (Por que los creadores tienen voces hermosas, pero no tanto como su aspecto XDD) ni Eric Dra...noseque podrian hacerme (es que no me casi se de su apellido, hehe)**

***Y la cancion Pierrot, cantada por Miku Hatsune y el PV que vi de Senka (ambos son maravillosos, pero tanto la cancion y el PV me hicieron llorar, mas el de Senka y si no saben, busquenlas en Youtube :))**

* * *

_Algunas veces, no puedo soportar lo que esta lastimando en mi interior… a pesar que solo soy alguien que no se merecer el mismo dolor que yo estoy sufriendo._

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_**Solo soy él que se hace el torpe para ti**_

_**El mentiroso pierrot de un pequeño circo…**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi llorar, no podría soportar eso ni mucho menos que las lágrimas caen en un rostro tan hermoso.

Me acerque hacia ti, con una pelota arriba y tratando de mantener el balance, haciendo que esa cálida sonrisa tuya vuelva una vez, y claro, no es la primera vez que veo a una joven, exactamente como el de mi edad. Pueda que es imposible de creer, pero sé que solo he estado en público, cuando la audiencia pida más y más actos que poco a poco, terminan lastimándome, pero aun así, solo puedo soportarlas.

_**Redonda como una luna perfecta**_

_**Mantengo el balance sobre la pelota**_

_**Caigo de una manera extravagante**_

_**Así es como hago mi trabajo, haciendo que se rían de mí**_

En el momento que realice mi acto del balanceo con la pelota, tu sonrisa volvió debido que a mi torpeza perdiera mi equilibrio, pero aun así… sonreíste y eso era lo que más me gustaba.

Te acercaste diciéndome:

"¿Estás bien?"

Aquella frase que ha resonado en mis oídos, observando el cálido rostro de la chica, sus ojos de color avellana me miraban con delicadeza; aunque tenga esta mascara no podía ver lo que reamente de que este lastimado por la caída, pero aun así sonríes.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien."

_¿Lo estaría? No… pero aun así no pudiera evitar que le mintiera…_

Puede que no vea mi rostro debido a la máscara, pero al menos ella sintió que estaba sonriendo de verdad, aunque fuera falsa por dentro…

Poco después fuimos a dar un espectáculo en un pequeño pueblo. Aquí, dándole una pequeña dosis de risa a las personas antes de nuestro espectáculo de esta noche. Nosotros, como un circo muy pequeño, bueno no tanto, éramos como una familia. Donde cada uno tiene su especialidad para dar alegría a la gente. Primero con Kowalski, haciendo una de las maravillas con sus experimentos e incluso haciendo una demostración hacia los animales más raros que ha contado, entre otras palabras, como un cuentacuentos de este circo; Rico, quien en especialista de las maniobras más peligrosas que ha practicado y hasta la mayoría de las veces, casi estuvo en contacto con la muerta, pero aun así sus experiencias son los que dan un toque de misterio y extravagancia y por último, el más joven de toda esta tropa, Private, con su adorabilidad, su alegra que afecta incluso hasta los más grandes con trucos de magia, algo que he practicado un poco de él para dar impresión a la chica que siempre he mirado: Marlene. Si, a la chica que he visto por primera vez sobre en un árbol, con tal que pueda hacerla sonreír.

_Al menos eso yo pensaba…_

_**Sin embargo te vi llorando en la audiencia**_

_**Pero por favor no pongas esa misma cara**_

Haciendo mi truco de malabares, lo único que he notado es de nuevo tus lagrimas hacer; ¿Por qué? Se supone que con hacerte reír era suficiente, pero veo que aun sigues la misma tristeza al igual que ha sucedido en los últimos días.

"Oye… solo disfruta de la función…" dijo una voz un poco tenebrosa pero a la vez que se ve preocupado por la chica.

"Lo siento Julien, pero aun así no tienes que preocupar" La mirada de aquel sujeto no me parece buena como parece; es como si escondiera algo, pero aun así…

… solo me enfoco en mi actuación. Haciendo reír a las personas es mi trabajo…

_**Tomando en cuenta esas lágrimas desconocidas, que tus padres nunca notaron**_

_**Sintiendo que era mí deber limpiarlas**_

Roca… una roca la interrumpido mi acto… haciendo que cayera al suelo y mi cabeza sangrara, pero tu… notaste ese sonido al ser impactado por ese objeto.

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_**No siento ningún dolor en absoluto**_

_**Solo quiero que sigas riendo de mí**_

Mis compañeros, también se sorprendieron y cada uno corrió hacia mí, diciéndoles que no era más que un simple golpe, que solo estaría bien. Mientras observaba que un pequeño casi estuvo a punto de llorar, así que me acerque a él y dándole una sorpresa, fingiendo que mi sangre era más que un falso truco, cubriéndolas con rosas rojas, no solo alegrando al pequeño, sino también la gente se alegraron, hasta incluso Marlene.

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_**Soy el único que se hace caídas tontas**_

_**No soy más que un pierrot en este pequeño circo…**_

_Pero no todos, la mirada de ese tipo era algo siniestro…_

Ha llegado la noche, la noche en el cual deberíamos estar listos para la función. Rico estaba ayudándome a limpiarme la herida que tenía en la cabeza, casi quejándome del ardor del alcohol, bueno al menos eso me dolía un poco.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Skipper? Si quieres podemos cancelar la función"

"No Private. La función debe continuar. Además, es solo una tonta herida en la cabeza; si fuese algo más grave, eso si llegaría a cancelarse." Respondí con seriedad, claro que no quería que la gente se desilusionara al cancelar el espectáculo solo por mi accidente en el pueblo.

_Pero no podría decirles que eso me está lastimando una vez más… no soportarían verme así_

"Ah… no quisiera interrumpir Skipper, pero…" Kowalski hablo. "Pero hay alguien que te espera…"

¿Alguien? Me acerque hacia la compuerta de atrás y… ¡Es Marlene! Pero ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

"Bueno, esto… debemos prepararnos para la función de hoy" diciendo eso, se retiraron del cuarto. No dejare que ella me vea así como estoy, así que…

_Con esta mascara, no notara que me duela ver de la manera que estoy…_

Camine hasta donde se encontraba ella, pero… ¿aun seguía llorando? ¿No será por el accidente que paso…?

"Hey, no es necesario que llores, estoy bien"

_**Te negaste de seguir llorando…**_

Diciendo eso resultaría poder calmarla un poco, pero ella dijo:

"**Estas mintiendo y eso me pone triste…"**

_¿Mentir? Eso es una estupidez… al menos eso creía_

"Bromeas, ¿verdad? **Si ni siquiera he dicho una mentira.** Además, lo del accidente de esta tarde, aun sigo de activo" dije mientras hacía muecas con la máscara. "¿Ves?"

_**Al decir estas palabras, comenzaste a llorar de nuevo…**_

"Bueno, si tu lo dices…"

Eso fue lo único que me respondió; no quería negarle lo que realmente quiero decir, pero tampoco quiero que muestre algo de lastima hacia mi… por el dolor que tengo ahora…

Las campanas timbran. Resonando la hora del show.

"Bueno que ya llego la hora." Dije levantándome y dando estirones, preparando para el acto final. "Te veo allá adentro…" Salí corriendo, dejando a Marlene sorprendida por las últimas palabras que dije… sonrió… pero no por mucho tiempo…

"Y ahora, dando el último de los actos riesgosos, aquí tenemos a nuestro malabarista favorito, presentando su número en la 'Cuerda de la Muerte'. ¡Denle un gran aplauso a Skipper!"

Ya que el maestro de la ceremonia ha dado mi presentación, puede que esté un poco nervioso, pero con un gran respiro hondo, pero antes de escuchar a mis compañeros, preocupados.

"No lo hagas Skipper, ¡ni siquiera lo has puesto a prueba!" como siempre, el joven de nuestro cuarteto, preocupado a cada numero riesgoso que siempre exponemos.

"Existe probabilidades de que la cuerda se romperá o que caigas a una terrible caída" esta vez, el genio tenía razón. Sé que no lo he practicado antes, pero al menos solo quiero intentarlo.

"Descuiden muchachos. Estaré bien…"

_No… definitivamente no lo estaré… ¿y si ellos tienen razón? ¿Y qué tal si muero…? ¡No, no es momento para preguntas estúpidas, ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

"Esto se va a poner algo feo…"

Escuche las últimas palabras que Rico dijo, pero eso no me quitara el miedo…

Subiendo las escaleras lentamente, con el triciclo de una rueda en mis hombros, sin perder el equilibrio; puede que esté un poco mareado, pero no. Ahí está… la estoy viendo, pero en su rostro muestra preocupación… tal vez haciendo cosas para que ella sea feliz no valdría la pena, ¿no es así?

Tome un respiro cuando llegue a la cima, preparándome para entrar sin mirar nada más que al otro lado de la cuerda.

"No lo sé Kowalski, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" Private tenía los ojos cerrados, asustado por no querer ver qué pasaría si su líder no lo logra.

"No te preocupes Private, Skipper hace lo que hace, pero…" el genio mira hacia arriba, pero noto que la cuerda está desatando, es decir que se está rompiendo. "Rico, dime que aseguraste la cuerda, ¿verdad?"

"Eh… si, ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero… ¡veo que alguien intenta sabotear el acto final de Skipper! ¡Esa cuerda no lo soportara por mucho tiempo!"

"¡Ay Dios no!" el joven cadete se desmaya.

"Pero no he hecho nada al menos que…"

**~*Rico Flashback*~**

"Hey, ¿qué haces con esa cuerda?" pregunta el joven de la cicatriz del labio izquierdo al que está cortando la cuerda por un pedazo, y el tipo se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven psicópata.

"Ah…"

"_Si le dices a alguien sobre del sabotaje, te mato…" _al joven no mucho menor que Private, recordó a aquellas palabras escalofriantes de una persona que no quiere ser descubierta.

"Solo estoy trabajando en algo…"

**~*Rico Fin Flashback*~**

"Entonces… ese sujeto que renuncio ayer… ¿¡Por qué haría tal cosa!"

"Entonces… ¿Skipper va… a…?"

"¡SKIPPER!"

Los tres chicos gritaron de miedo y desesperación. Intentaron advertir a su líder, pero… ya era demasiado tarde…

La cuerda se ha desatado…

Se ha… roto…

Demasiado tarde…

El grito de desesperación de las personas se ha escuchado del otro lado del cartel de circo. El pierrot ha caído de la cuerda floja… la cuerda que ha sido saboteada…

Mientras el sujeto, quien le ha ordenado al tipo que saboteara el acto final desapareció después de que la cuerda se ha partido en dos y Marlene quedo plasmada…se levanto de su asiento y empezó a correr…

_**Si lo quieres intentar**_

_**No podrás soportarme**_

_**Sé que mientes y todo lo que haces es hacerme llorar…**_

_La imagen que me muestra de lo débil que fui antes… no puedo mostrar la debilidad que tengo ahora… no puedo…_

_No enfrente de mis amigos… no enfrente de la chica que amo… no puedo…_

_Ahora… he caído… cayendo en un sitio vacio…_

_No hay nada…_

_Nada…_

Después de todo ese alboroto, las personas huyeron del carpelo, no se imaginaron el horror que han visto y todo por culpa de un hombre que sentía celos, celos de que la chica que ha estado mirando al pierrot que está intentando hacerla reír y no solo eso, dando también la cosa que no podía dar: **Amor.**

"_**Muéstrame ese aquel rostro verdadero que ocultas bajo esa mascara,**_

_**Aquel rostro que nunca revelaste al público"**_

No sabía qué era lo que me retiraba algo de mi cara… su mano seguía cálida en el momento que la vi… la máscara que tenia bajo mi cara se ha retirado debido a la caída.

En el momento que desperté… has visto ahora cual es mi verdadero rostro…

"Dios… ¿Por qué nunca me mostraste que tenias unos lindos ojos zafiros que traes…?"

_**Cuando estés herido, sufre**_

_**Incluso si todo es difícil, grita**_

_**Solo es una emoción natural**_

_**Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte…**_

Me miro…la mire… abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando ella dijo ese comentario que nadie me ha dicho…

"Es porque… solo lo estaba guardando para el final, jeje…"

_**Está bien, está bien**_

_**No importa si no puedes dar una buena sonrisa**_

_**Solo que no quiero que me mientas una vez más…**_

Sus lagrimas… sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer… esta vez… si está llorando… de verdad se preocupa por mí, pero eso quiere decir que…

"**Está bien, está bien, no tienes que soportar esto solo… porque yo… llorare contigo…"**

Esta vez… esas palabras de nuevo… realmente…

En el momento que dijo esas palabras, mi impulso reacciono y al final, comencé a liberar todo...

Toda la soledad, la angustia, la desesperación e incluso, las heridas que cada vez me marcaba cuando intento esconder de mis propias emociones. Estaba llorando, llorando por no ser capaz de mostrar mi debilidad, llorando porque fingía ser fuerte enfrente a todos, no solo por mi equipo, sino también a la chica que está cerca de mí. Me apoyaba en su cálido abrazo, olfateando su deliciosa aroma, y de pronto, sentí que ella me estaba besando en la frente, aun con estas lágrimas cayendo en mis ojos…

_Nunca he sentido tanta calidez… nunca…_

"**Está bien, está bien. Haz encontrado mi verdadero rostro, que he estado olvidando por mucho…"**

Pero no podía dejar de llorar, pero tampoco mi respiración. Poco a poco dejaba de respirar, pero aun así no quería irme, no dejando todo después de haber liberando la emoción que jamás quise volver a sentir… no quiero irme ahora…

"**Es magia, ¿no es así….?** Al expresar de nuevo esas emociones… que he intentado olvidar…"

Mirando nuevamente en su bello rostro, mi mano sobre su rostro y ella, sosteniéndolo fuertemente. Así apara que no tenga que separarme de ella ni mucho menos de mi escuadrón.

"Lo sé… pero aun así… no quiero que vuelvas a mentir… nunca…"

"Te prometo que nunca… volveré a mentir…"

_**Y así… el pierrot mentiroso… ha desaparecido…**_

Días después de ese gran incidente, han capturado al sujeto que ha intentado sabotear mi último acto, pero cuando él dijo la verdad, la razón por la cual tuvo que hacerlo, era el ex-prometido de Marlene, Julien quien ha intentado de que a casi yo muriera en esa cuerda. Si no fuera por mi escuadrón quien se habían dado cuenta de quien ha sido el responsable.

Y también, aprendí que no es bueno que tenga que esconder de mis emociones, sin importar de lo débil o fuerte que sea, pero también, dejar de que otros vean de lo que ya padeces, se preocupan y más de que solo intentan liberar lo que ha estado escondido por mucho tiempo y que no quieres que los demás se enteren de esto.

Pero aun así, ya después de mi recuperación, aun sigo estando en el circo, con mi escuadrón, pero con una diferencia: el ya no usar mas esa mascara y mas que ahora, ya con mi verdadero rostro, ahora puedo alegrar a todos lo que me rodean y también, a la joven que me he enamorado y que también, aunque con o sin torpezas, sigo haciéndola reír, sin importar de lo que me duela.

_Al menos ya no tenga que seguir escondiéndome, porque aun así, me rio después de todo._

* * *

_Que opinan? ya sabemos que no todos los hombres fuertes asi como Skipper (de humano se ve hot *w* *ejem... sorry por esa actuacion perversa e psicopara que tengo, no sera por demencia aviar? XD) hahaha en fin, se que hay momentos que ni puedes expresar, pero al menos a nuestra chica de los ojos avellana estaba aqui para consolarlo (ojala si alguien hiciera un video de ellos dos, humanos y mas con el PV de Senka, seria enorme XDD) en fin, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic; y se que a aveces mis ideas se van al caño, pero en fin, con tal que tenga tantas ganas de escribir lo hare :)_

_see ya dudes :3_

**DarknessD ReVoLuTiOn KiNgDoM out! **


End file.
